Dragons
Dragons are a creature species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They are native to the Enchanted Forest, the Land Without Magic and Wonderland, and first appear in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Biology Dragons are scaled, firespewing creatures that come in different shapes and colors. All dragons are capable of flight, even the one who don't have wings. Some dragons are capable of taking human form. Dragons can mate with each other without knowing who their partner is. Lily refers to this as a "dragon thing". Therefore, a dragon mother can have no knowledge of who the father of her child is. Dragons reproduce by laying eggs. The mother protects the egg by building a nest and curling her tail around the egg. A dragon capable of shapeshifting into a human, will produce offspring that look human when they're hatched, although the child still inherits the parent's ability to take on dragon form. When a female dragon builds their nest, they seem to prefer to scorch all the earth around it to mark their territory and to fill the nest with silver treasures. This is what Maleficent did when she built her own nest in a cave. The magic present in dragon egg shells allows people to stop aging. Dragonscales are used as an ingredient in memory potions and dragon breath from an unhatched dead dragon egg can be used for waking up a person who has lost their magic to Hrunting. Dragon Breeds There are at least three different breeds of dragons: History After escaping from the Evil Queen's grasp, Prince Charming becomes lost in the Infinite Forest on his way to rescue Snow White from the sleeping curse. The wizard, Rumplestiltskin, enchants a ring to find his beloved, but first, Prince Charming must help him hide a potion in a beast. Arriving at a castle, the prince bursts in as Maleficent casually sits on her throne. He demands to know where the beast is, and she gleefully transforms into a colossal dragon. With his defenses low, Prince Charming can only repeatedly dodge her attacks. While he hides behind a pillar, Maleficent stalks the room in search of him. When her head is turned away from him, he notices a large flap behind one of her ears. Seizing the chance, he goads Maleficent into chasing after him. At one point, he hops onto her neck and throws the potion into her lobe, to which Maleficent roars at the object's intrusion in her body and shakes him off her neck. As she attacks in retaliation, he jumps out a window and lands in the ocean. Spotting Prince Charming in the water, she puffs another stream of fire, but her flames are unable to reach him. Knowing the Evil Queen's curse may arrive soon, Grumpy and Sleepy are assigned to the very top of the castle as outlook guards. While Sleepy, as usual, dozes off, Grumpy looks on in shock as a strangely colored smoke engulfs everything in the near distance. Various wildlife, such as a dragon, take to the air in an attempt to fly away from the spreading cloud. }} Twenty-eight years later, the curse savior, Emma, enters Storybrooke. Due to her presence, the curse begins to weaken. Halfway across the world, August, who once broke a promise to his father to protect Emma, is slowly turning back to wood. Travelling to Hong Kong, he tries to find a magical solution from someone called the Dragon. As he waits in line, Tamara gets her turn with the Dragon, where she lies about having cancer and needing a miracle cure, in order to find out if he possesses real magic. Although the Dragon knows she is lying, he plays along and, in exchange for a cherished photo of her grandmother, gives her a potion. As for August, the healer agrees, for an extensive amount of money, to provide a substance to stop him from turning back into wood. Short on cash, he steals from Tamara and delivers the payment to the Dragon. When August leaves, Tamara chases him down and steals the potion from him. Visiting the Dragon, Tamara admits to her lies and reveals she ran tests on the potion he gave her, which had substances not known in this world. Satisfied with finding real magic, she then ensures no one else will by killing the Dragon. The next day, August wishes to ask the Dragon for another cure, but he finds him dead. Desperate to save a comatose Henry, who ate a poisoned apple turnover, Emma and Regina join ranks to find a true love potion from Maleficent that Mr. Gold claims can revive the boy. Rather than this, Mr. Gold actually has his own motives for needing the potion to bring magic to Storybrooke. Armed with her father's sword, Emma takes an elevator to the floor below the library while Regina operates the switch on ground level. After accidentally alerting Maleficent to her presence, she attempts to injure the dragon with gunfire, but there is no effect. In her haste to run for cover, Emma drops the sword, although she later retrieves the weapon and throws it straight into Maleficent's chest. Defeated, the dragon explodes into a shimmer of embers; leaving the potion behind for Emma to take. }} }} }} Known Dragons *The Dragon *Lily Page *Lily's father"Operation Mongoose Part 2". Once Upon a Time. ABC. *Maleficent Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *A dragon is featured in the title card for "The Shepherd",File:106Title.png "Bad Blood",File:W106Title.png "Unforgiven"File:413Title.png and "Mother".File:420Title.png *There are at least three dragon breeds: **The six-limbed dragons (four legs and two wings) featured in several episodes of the show, have the traits of a European dragon. **The dragon that Alice, Will and Jafar encounter has only two legs,File:W107Dragon2.png meaning that it's technically a wyvern. A wyvern is a legendary creature with a dragon's head and wings, a reptilian body, two legs and a tail. The most important difference between a dragon and a wyvern, is that dragons are depicted with four legs, or without legs, whereas a wyvern only has two legs and does not breathe fire, although they are known to breathe poison instead.http://www.differencebetween.net/miscellaneous/difference-between-wyvern-and-dragon/ However, the two-legged creature that Alice and the others encounters does indeed breathe fire making it a type of wing-armed dragon. **The Dragon's natural form is a Chinese dragon, which are depicted as quadrupeds with no wings. *Dragons are considered as animals, as Cruella magically smoothed the dragon Maleficent with persuasion magic which only works on animals according to Isaac's story. |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *Maleficent's baby rattle is shaped like a dragon's foot holding an orb.File:413TheMoreDifficult2.png Set Dressing *The label on a bottle of lager on August's nightstand in Phuket has an illustration of a dragon.File:218Clock.png Costume Notes *When Hook changes into his new Dark One outfit in the Enchanted Forest, the clasps on his vest are dragon-shaped, with their tails forming a trinity knot.File:510YouWantIt.png Appearances *A dragon appears in the storybook that Henry gives to Emma in "The Final Battle Part 2".File:622EmmaDefeatedTheDragonPage.png *A dragon is pictured on the top of Maleficent's staff in "The Thing You Love Most",File:102YourStaff.png "Heroes and Villains"File:411ForYourPraise.png and "Darkness on the Edge of Town".File:412MaleficentIsSaved.png *A dragon marionette appears in "That Still Small Voice"File:105HeWentThatWay.png and "Tougher Than the Rest".File:611HeyTherePinocchio.png *A sculpture of a dragon appears in the Dark Palace in "We Are Both".File:202Dragon.PNG *A dragon is pictured on a box in Mr. Gold's shop in "We Are Both",File:202StuckHere.png "The Miller's Daughter",File:216HaveOpinions.png "And Straight on 'Til Morning",File:222ImpendingDoom.png "Save Henry",File:309Yes.png "The Jolly Roger",File:317WhereHaveYouBeen.png "Kansas",File:320BelleGoldKiss.png "The Snow Queen",File:407HookGoldAlone.png "The Price",File:502TheBloodyCrocodile.png "Siege Perilous",File:503OneLastIngredient.png "Broken Heart",File:510WaitingCenturies.png "Swan Song",File:511ItFindsWorthy.png "A Bitter Draught",File:602GoldEnteringShop.png "Strange Case",File:604SpotOfShopping.png "Dark Waters",File:606ThePirateAndHisSon.png "Heartless",File:607Hello.png "Changelings",File:609HookWalksOut.png "Wish You Were Here",File:610ThatGnat.png "Ill-Boding Patterns",File:613SpillInnocentBood.png "Mother's Little Helper",File:616DoneWithNice.png "Awake",File:617Hello.png "The Black Fairy"File:619ResistedHerBefore.png and "The Song in Your Heart".File:620ShopLikeThat.png *A dragon appears on a tapestry in "The Evil Queen".File:220InTheHeart.png *Grace has a stuffed dragon, named Mr. Sir Dragon, in the Out of the Past comic book story "Tea Party in March".File:OPMrSirDragon.png *There is an illustration of a dragon on the paperback cover of Isaac's novel Heroes and Villains in "Operation Mongoose Part 1".File:421HeroesAndVillainsPaperback.png *Dragon-shaped clasps are seen on Hook's vest in "Broken Heart".}} References }} ---- Category:Creatures Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters